True Love Remebers
by Adrienne-goddess of hatred
Summary: Percy comes back from Camp Jupiter and Annabeth is excited. What happens when she sees him kissing another girl? Lots of Drama
1. Chapter 1

A/N New Story Time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my random OC's.

Chapter 1:

Annabeth's POVI'm so excited! We came in contact with the Roman camp and they have Percy! He's coming back today; I have no idea if he remembers anything. Jason sure doesn't. I'm sitting on Half-Blood Hill with Piper and Jason.

"I hope he remembers me." I said breaking the silence.

"I don't think he would forget you Annabeth. I mean, you've known each other since you were twelve and he's your boyfriend!" Piper reassured me

."Well, I don't remember crap!" Jason hit him on the arm.

"Jason shut up!"

"I'm just being realistic!" he said defending himself.

"SHUT UP THEY"RE HERE!" I said excited.

I ran down the hill expecting Percy to give me a big hug or kiss or SOMETHING! But no, I got down there and he was sucking face with some girl with dark brown hair. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I slipped on my Yankees hat and ran back to my cabin.

Percy's POV I pushed Reyna off me. "What do you think you're doing? I told you I have a girlfriend and I LOVE HER!" I screamed. I looked around. Thank gods Annabeth wasn't here to see that. That's when I heard crying and some guy with blonde hair screaming.

"Annabeth come back!" She had her invisibility hat on.

"SHIT!" I said and I ran my hand through my hair.I was so mad.

I turned to Reyna. "You see what you did? My girlfriend saw that! She's never going to forgive me!"

"Calm down Percy I didn't see anyone! Even if she did see that means your single now and we can be together." she said moving closer to me trying to kiss me.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I LOVE ANNABETH CHASE! AND WE ARE NEVER EVER GOING TO BE TOGETHER!"

"You don't mean that! After she dumps you you'll be crawling back to me begging me to take you." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Yea, that'll happen." I said sarcastically and ran to the Athena cabin.

I knocked hard on the door."Um, hi who are you?" In front of me was a girl with choppy brown hair she looked around the age of 13.

"I'm Percy Jackson." with that she slammed the door in my face and I knocked again.

She slowly opened the door."Where's Annabeth?" she glanced behind her.

"I'm Piper, listen Percy, as a daughter of Aphrodite I would love to see you two make up. But, she's just, well, she kinda saw you kiss another girl. She's really upset."

"I have to see her." I said pushing my way past her."Annabeth!" I yelled running to her looked up at me tears stained her beautiful face. "Annabeth talk to me, please." I pleaded taking hold of her hand. She jerked her hand back and rolled over facing the other direction."She kissed me Annabeth! I swear on the River Styx! I don't like her! I love YOU and ONLY YOU!"

"I think it's time for you leave," Piper put a hand on my shoulder.I slowly got up and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry wise girl," I said before walking

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe he would do this to me. I have to pull myself together I thought standing up and walking towards the mirror. My cheeks were stained with tears, my eyes puffy and red. My hair was tangled and messy. I was a wreck. I washed my face and combed through my hair. I wasn't going to let him see me like this. "Annabeth are you okay?" Piper asked concerned."Never better," I said weakly."Where are you going?" "To the arena. I need to release some anger.""You want me to come with you?""No, I-I-I just need some time to think things over.""You know you're going to have to talk to him sometime.""No I don't." I said grabbing my knife and leaving my cabin.I got to the arena and started slashing and stabbing, you know normal camp stuff. I heard someone walking towards me so I out on my Yankees cap.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N New Chapter!

Chapter 2:

Annabeth's POVWhen I got to the arena and started slashing and stabbing, you know normal camp stuff. I heard someone walking towards me so I out on my Yankees cap. "Dude, everything's going to be fine!" Grover said walking into the area. He was followed by Percy."How can everything be fine when Annabeth won't even talk to me anymore? How can everything be fine if she thinks I kissed another girl? How can everything be fine if Annabeth doesn't love me anymore?" he said sitting down and putting his face in his hands."Percy, she wouldn't be acting like this if she didn't love you anymore."Grover was right. He was 100% right! I still loved Percy with all my heart. And I wanted more than anything to be able to forgive him, but the damage has been done. And I can't forgive him yet. I can't just forget what I saw. I felt like I was going to start sobbing again but I held back my tears and started to put his hand up. "Shhh, do you hear that?" I winced and stood still, I knew he had heard stood up and walked right towards me. Our faces were inches away; I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He slowly reached up and took off my hat."Annabeth." He said quietly. Oh my gods he had the most amazing eyes. Even though I was EXTRMEMLY mad at him I still felt my knees go weak. We stood there for around 30 seconds and I finally turned on my heels and walked to the dinner pavilion. "ANNABETH PLEASE WAIT!" I heard him calling me. He started after me so I put my hat back on and ran to the pavilion. Percy's POVI turned around to see Grover right behind me. "Man, someday I'm gonna burn that hat, I promise." He laughed. "Don't worry about it let's go to dinner."So there I sat. Alone at the Poseidon table. Watching Annabeth play with her food. The highlight of my night was when I went to give my offering my hand brushed Annabeth's. Man, I felt like an idiot.-After Dinner -I prayed to the gods that Annabeth's cabin mates wouldn't be too hard on me. They all hated me. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I knocked on the door. Malcolm, (at the moment the only child of Athena that liked me) answered the door. We did the guy hug. "Hey, Perce how ya been?" I sighed, "Not too good. Is Annabeth here?""You just missed her, she's on the beach.""Thanks." I said leaving. I had to get Annabeth to talk to me. I walked to the beach, there she was. Her blonde hair was shining even though it was dark outside. I walked over to her and sat down next to her."Hey." She said very quietly still looking out at the water. I was taken by surprise this was the first thing she had said to me since I got back to CHB. "Hey." I said back was still looking out at the water. "Whenever I miss you, this is where I come. I've spent most of my summer right here. This is where I feel safe." Now, this really surprised me. I thought she hated me, but know she was saying she missed me."Annabeth, I'm so sorry."She smiled to herself. "I know Percy.""Will you forgive me then?"Her smile faded. "I-I don't know Percy.""But why not?""You still kissed her.""I didn't kiss her! She kissed me Annabeth!"She shook her head as if trying to forget.I looked her in her stormy grey eyes."I love you Annabeth.""I love you too Seaweed Brain.""So will you be my girlfriend again?"


End file.
